Give And Take
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Off The Guys: Now that Austin and Ally are engaged, he wants to cure her stage fright. He gets a potion from Trish's grandmother that does take away her stage fright, but the potion transfers her feelings of insecurity to somebody else, AUSTIN! This story has jealousy, love, tears, joy, and possible break up? READ FOR MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Newly engaged, Austin decides Ally's stage fright should be cured. So he gets a potion from Trish's grandmother. What will happen? Here's a hint: Jealousy, fame, tears, happiness, and possible Austin/Ally break up? *Gasp* Read it!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm BACK! Yeah, I finally got inspiration for a follow up story! You miss me? *Crickets* Well, I am offended!**

**Haha, anyway, I hope I do the sequel justice. I had decided since Fighting with the Guys got about 65,000 views and almost 400 comments that I should do a sequel.**

**And...SHOWTIME!**

A week after Austin and Ally got engaged:

"You want to move in together?" Ally asked her fiance Austin Moon shocked but also happy. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Yeah. I mean we soon will be husband and wife, might as well start the process. Besides, then I get to have you in my arms every night, and wake up to your beautiful smile." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Aw Austin, of course I'd love to move in with you." She grinned, lightly kissing him.

Austin couldn't help himself, he lifted her up, spinning her around causing her to giggle. He set her down on her feet again, kissing her with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, when we going to go apartment hunting?" Ally asked with amusement. Both were 18, and only a few months graduated. They both lived with there parents, but with the money Ally earned from songwriting and the money Austin earned from being a singer, they'd have more then enough to find there own place.

"Hmmm, how about tomorrow? Dez and I are suppose to do something today." Austin admitted, though if you looked closely in his eyes you could tell he was hiding something.

"Sure, Trish and I are going to meet up anyway and go shopping." Austin groaned at this, him hating shopping.

"Oh don't pout, you aren't going shopping." Ally teased, bopping his nose. He scrunched it up at her, looking at her with fake shock.

"Did you just bop my nose?" He asked incredulously.

"And what if I did?" She asked challenge like. He only smirked at this, and swiftly picked her up and through her over his shoulder, earning a shrill gasp from her.

"Then I am going to carry you to the beach and throw you in the water." He laughed evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." Ally said frightened. When Austin started to move towards the door with her on his shoulder she screamed.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" She consented.

"Hmmm, not good enough. Say I am the most sexy guy you've ever met." He sang.

"Your the sexy guy I've ever met." Ally laughed.

"Now say that I'm the best kisser in the world."

"Fine, you're the best kisser in the world." Ally gave.

"Okay, now say-"

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled. He laughed and put her down, smiling at her pouting face.

"I hate you." She whined, glaring at him. However, he just brought her close, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well I love you." He said sincerely. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well I guess I love you too." She muttered, getting a chuckle from him.

"Well I would hope so, since you accepted my proposal and all." He smirked, causing her to smack him playfully in the chest.

"I gotta get going, Trish is waiting for me." She said, grabbing her purse and pecking Austin on the cheek before running out of Sonic Boom.

Austin beamed with happiness, really feeling how lucky he was to have Ally in his life.

And he hoped that his gift for her would show her how much he loved her.

"Ready?" Dez's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he entered Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, let's go dude." Austin replied, they leaving the store.

"So, you sure she has what you need?" Dez asked, being the skeptical one this time.

Seriously, what is wrong with the world.

"Yeah, she said if we come that she'll give it to me." Austin spoke, on their way to get what he needed.

"Are you sure Ally would be okay with this? She wasn't okay with my squirrel Sammy stayed in the practice room, you really think she'll be good with it?" Dez asked once more.

"I'm not sure. But this will allow the world to see how perfect Ally really is." Austin said dreamingly, almost like in a daze.

They walked through the mall and went into this spooky magic shop, that sold those card tricks and other parlor magic stuff.

"Hey, I see her." Dez called out, pointing too...

THE CREEPY OLD LADY! (A.K.A Trish's grandmother) BUM! BUM! BUM!

Austin smiled, him and Dez making their way to her.

"Ah, hello Austin, Dez." She greeted, her smile showing that she had teeth missing.

"Hello." Dez greeted somewhat scared. Austin knew Dez saw her as a "witch" and thought that since she was Trish's grandmother that any day now she was going to curse him.

"Hi, you said you have the potion?" Austin asked hopeful.

"Ah yes, here." Trish's grandmother pulled out a blue thin bottle from her heavy black purse, passing it to Austin. "This potion will get rid of a person's greatest fear, but be warned, there are side affects." Trish's grandmother warned.

However, Dez and Austin zoned out after the "get rid of a person's greatest fear" part.

"How much?" Austin asked, pulling out his wallet. She just smiled.

"Consider it a wedding gift." She replied simply.

"Thank you!" Austin grinned wide, glad he could help Ally.

But what he didn't realize, is there is consequences with your actions.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**How was that for a first chapter? Like it? Hope so.**

**Anyway, follow me on Twitter please Hunter (Life_Love_Joy), P.S I realized that you need to search it as Missy (Life_Love_Joy) I don't know why**

**If you follow me you get access to what I write before I publish it, and have a chance to be a character in the story or create a character for the story.**

**Please follow me on Twitter.**

**Oh, and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Miss me?...awkward silence...-_-  
Anyway, are you ready for ANOTHER CHAPTER?  
(Singsong voice) IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Btw: Todd-The-Human's character is in the story.**  
**If you follow me on twitter you have a chance for a character you create to be in one of my stories.**

Haha, anyway, follow me Life_Love_Joy

**Next day:  
Austin's P.O.V**

Okay, I have the potion now! Yay, right? I just need to figure how to slip it into Ally's drink without her noticing.

Hmm, maybe I'll take her out for smoothies and just sneak it in.

"Hey Ally?" I spoke. Her and I were currently just walking around in the park, hand in hand.

"Yes Austin?" She asked with her big brown doe eyes.

"Wanna go get some smoothies? We can apartment searching more." I grinned. We told our parents last night that we are moving in, and they support it...a little too much. My mom and Ally's mom keep begging us to give them grandchildren.

Come on, we're only 18.

"Sure, I'd love too." I wrapped my arm around her petite figure, pulling her close as we walked back to the smoothie shack in the mall.

"You save us a table, and I'll get the smoothies." I smiled, kissing her cheek as she nodded and went to grab a table.

When I got to the counter there was some guy who couldn't be much older then 14.

"One chocolate milkshake and one strawberry banana smoothie please." I say, reciting mine then Ally's order.

"Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon! I'm a huge fan." The guy grinned, freaking out a bit.

"Um, yes. Nice to meet you?" I more asked then said. I'm not use to having a lot of guy fans. Well I know I have guy fans, I just don't meet a lot of them.

"I'm Tim Jefferson. My friends and I love your music. You're like our idol!" He spoke, like I was a superhero.

"Thanks man. Glad to have some guy fans." I grinned honestly, though wanting to get the drinks so I could cure Ally's stage fright.

"Could, could I get your autograph please Mr. Austin Moon sir?" He asked hopeful, picking up a pen and a napkin. I gave him a weak smile.

"Um yeah. But call me Austin." I quickly signed the napkin _Rock On -Austin Moon _and was grateful that he fixed our drinks during that.

"Thanks Austin. This is totally awesome! I get to tell my friends I met Austin Moon!" He grinned ear to ear. I was glad I could make his day.

"No problem man." I smiled handing him the money needed to pay for the drinks, then turning to a counter where nobody was watching me. I pulled the potion out of my pocket, realizing I didn't know how much to put in it.

_Okay, I'll just put it all in to be safe _I thought, dumping it in and mixing it in the drink.

I then made my way over to my beautiful Ally.

"Hey, what took so long?" She asked not in a cruel way, just curious.

"The guy at the counter was a fan so I gave him an autograph and talked to him for a minute." I smile.

"Aw, that was sweet of you Austin." She grinned, kissing my cheek and taking her drink.

She sipped on it, not noticing anything different with it.

That's good.

I figure that the potion will take a day to kick in, but I was already dreaming about our singing career.

Together.

She could start off with a solo album, so she was known for more then being just Austin Moon's girlfriend/partner/songwriter. I know she loves being those things since she's said so, but she deserves to be known for her own title too. After she's had a solo album, her and I could make a duo album: Dawson and Moon? No, that doesn't sound right. Austin and Ally? Yeah, that has always had a good ring to it.

"Austin?" I heard a voice break me out of my thoughts, it being Ally's voice.

"Hmm?"

"I was saying we should look on the west side of town for apartments. That way it's close to the recording studio and Sonic Boom still." She said.

"Oh yeah. That's a good idea. We should look for a loft though. They are bigger and cooler. Like a mini house." I said childlike, remembering how it use to be my dream to live in a loft.

"That'll work."

We finished our drinks and set off on the little adventure, me wandering if the drink was kicking in yet.

The first apartment we looked at smelled like cat pee, which made both of us dislike it. The first loft we looked out was right across the street from a male strip club, which made me veto it 100 times over. The next apartment we looked at had a good looking blonde women across the hall, which made my adorkable Ally get cutely jealous and say no to it, though it was a nice looking place.

We kept going through and through, one having too much windows, one having no bedrooms, and one that had a murder happen in it.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." I whined, not thinking we'd find the perfect place.

"Come on Austin, we'll find the right place for us, we've just got to keep searching." Ally said with a hopeful look. Her happiness was contagious, and I agreed to keep looking.

Because I would do anything for my Ally.

**So, how was this second chapter?**

**I hope okay.**

**Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews. Tim will show in other chapters. If you want to be able to submit a character for the story, follow me on twitter Life_Love_Joy**

**Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! :) This is armystrong213, InvisibleGirl's sister. She went off to the army so I will be updating her stories. She gave me her password. Anyway, check out my stories too please.**

**Next day:**  
**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up at 9 am, ready to see if the potion was working on Ally. I got dressed and messed with hair.

Do I look okay?

Woah...where did the thought come from? I never doubt my appearance.

I tried to shrug it off and grabbed my jean jacket, walking out of my parents house.

I walked to Sonic Boom to see my lovely fiance walking around, singing.

The fear potion must be working, because she never sings in the store where the public could hear.

"And I'm freeeee!" She sang, dragging out the last note beautiful. I grinned when she saw me, her blushing.

Okay, the potion doesn't have a strong affect yet.

"Hey gorgeous." I smile, kissing her.

"Hey handsome." She smiles back.

"You really think I look handsome?" I asked, looking at my outfit in a concerned way. The weird thing was I actually felt a little self conscious

She gave me a confused smile.

"Well yeah, I always do." She said simply. She turned to dust something, humming away.

"Oh Austin, I wanted to tell you that I found the most beautiful loft online. I thought we could go check it out today. The best news is that it's just 10 minutes away from Sonic Boom, and 5 minutes away from your record label." She grinned.

"Great, how about we go on your lunch break?" I suggest, which caused her to brighten even more.

"Sounds good!" She giggled with happiness.

Man, the potion has caused her mood to heighten.

"Great. Well I'll be back in like 20 minutes to help you run the store m'lady. Trish wanted to meet with me about tomorrow's concert." I say, half lying.

I'm the one who wanted to meet with Trish.

"Alright babe, see ya later." Ally kissed me quickly and went back to work.

God, her smile is contagious.

I walked over to the food court, seeing Trish sitting there looking positively grumpy.

"Austin Monica Moon, you woke me up to me you early, WHY?" She asked annoyed.

"Did you really have to use my middle name?" I asked annoyed. She rolled her eyes so I continued. "I need to talk to you about tomorrow's concert." I say sitting down.

"Okay? What about it?" She asked, still glaring at me.

"Well, I need you to get Ally stage ready, and I need you to help me turn one of my songs into a duet." I say smirking, watching Trish's eyes go wide.

"Ally agreed to come sing on stage?" She asked shocked.

"Um...not exactly. But trust me, she'll be okay with it." I grinned knowingly, Trish confused at the grin.

"Whatever lover boy, I'll do it. I want Ally to get her career started. But what song would work? And how will Ally know where to sing?" She asked.

"Just leave that part to me." I answer.

I actually had no clue how this was going to work, but I was going to make it work.

"Oh, I know the song!" Trish grinned.

**Ally's lunch break:**

Trish and I figured the song and how to make it in a duet, so after Ally and I go see the loft I'll set the plan into action.

Her and I got in my car and drove the 10 minutes to the loft, which I have to say, was amazing.

"It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms: one on the top floor and one on the bottom. It comes with all the utilities in the kitchen, and a spacious front room. It also has a third level, with is just an open space." The Realtor who met with us said.

Ally and I explored it.

"We could use the third level for our music." I beamed.

"Well what would we do with two extra bedrooms?" Ally asked, concerned that we didn't need the extra room.

"Well...we could make our parents dreams come true." I said with a suggestive wink, making her blush and swat my chest.

"Really though, they could be guest rooms, or if you want to have a room for just songwriting." I suggest, seeing her face light up this time.

"I love it." She said.

So we ended up putting an offer down, hoping to get it because honestly...it was perfect.

We went back to Sonic Boom, her still having a hour till her break was over.

"Hey Ally, I was thinking about making one of our songs into a duet, that way I could collab for more exposure. Could you come with me to the practice room to practice how it would sound?" I asked, hoping she didn't see through what I was say-

"Sure." She smiled.

Plans in action!

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! :) This is armystrong213 again, InvisibleGirl's sister. She went off to the army so I will be updating her stories. She gave me her password. Anyway, check out my stories too please.**

**Next day:**  
**Austin's P.O.V  
Concert Time:**

Okay, I go on in 30 minutes...and I'm somewhat nervous. I have no clue why. Maybe it's because Trish was explaining to Ally right now that she was doing the duet, or maybe I was afraid Ally wouldn't agree to it?

I don't know. I put my headset on and the make up team (HEY DON'T JUDGE! I am forced to have a make up team by Starr Records) made my face not looked flushed out by the camera's.

I walked out of my dressing room to see an excited Trish jumping up and down.

"SHE AGREED! Well she agreed half heartedly but SHE'S DOING IT!" She squealed. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Oh my god that is amazing. This is going to be awesome." I was stoked now, temporarily forgetting the butterflies that once entered my stomach.

A stiff, but gorgeous Ally walked up to us, looking pale. I've got to say I felt her dress was too short that they gave her, it it about 2 inches above her knees.

I suddenly didn't want her to go on stage.

I mean, what if a guy falls for her, she falls for him, and he steals her away?

"Introducing...Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" The announcer guy said on loud speakers, breaking me out of my thoughts. Ally grabbed my hand, calming down.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" She asked somewhat nervous still. I sent her a smile, knowing I would never let her fall.

"Of course." I said calming down myself.

We walked on stage hand in hand, hearing the loud roar of the crowd.

Woah...that's a-alot of people.

Ally squeezed my hand, one of the back up dancers handing us mic's.

"I-I'm Austin M-Moon." I said, my voice cracking.

"And I'm Ally Dawson, and we're going to sing a duet together." She said quickly.

My band started playing music and I turned to Ally, focusing on her.

_Italics is Austin _**Bold is Ally **Underline is both

_Here we go!_

I shouted, twirling her.

_You wear your smile like a summer sky_  
_Just shining down on me and you_  
_I swear your heart is a free bird_  
_On a lazy Sunday afternoon_

She smiled at me shyly, dancing in spot

**I love the way that you were up for anything**  
**Never worried 'bout what people say**  
**That's right, oh that's right**  
**What we got is**

We faced the audience, but our eyes were locked

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love  
Mm that's our kind of love

_Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
_Down along the riverbank_  
Always holding hands, never making plans  
_Just living in the moment, babe  
**You get me laughing with those funny faces**  
**You somehow always know just what to say**  
**That's right, oh that's right**  
**What we got is**  
**_  
_**Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love  
That's our kind of love

_Oh that's right, baby you and I  
What we got is_

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, oh  
Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love

**Oo, that's our kind of love_  
_**Oh, that's our kind of love  
_1,2,3, here we go!_**_  
_Oo, yeah_  
_**_That's our kind of love, girl_**_  
_**_Dontcha know it_

There was a lot of cheering, and Ally grinned brightly at me. I hugged her tightly, just focusing on the fact she just beat her stage fright.

"Thank you Austin!" She beamed, kissing me. Wow, the potion made her confident quick. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Thank you Miami!" She said into her mic, and started to leave the stage.

I grinned at her retreating figure, and then turned to the crowd.

That...large...crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V**

Okay, I've gotten through with the concert. I puked once during a change, but still, I'm okay.

Ally ran up to me when I got off for the last time and squeezed me with hugs.

"You are the most amazing, handsome, talented, kind, loving, perfect boyfriend in the world!" She cheered, kissing me.

"Aw, thanks babe." I grinned, loving her in my arms.

"I can't believe you helped me get over my stage fright! You were so thoughtful planning this!" She squealed, proceeding to kiss everywhere on my face. (not that I'm complaining)

"I'm just glad you can sing in public now. You and I need to work on your music career so we can duet more!" I beamed at her, extremely happy that my plan worked.

Mwahaha, I'm an evil genius.

"Come on sweetie, let's go celebrate." She smiled, pulling at me to come.

"Well, can I chose the activity?" I asked, her nodding yes.

**At Sonic Boom:  
**

"Why'd you chose songwriting?" She questioned, as I went to the closet in the practice room pulling out blankets and pillows.

"I thought we could have an all night writing session, like we use too. Write songs, eat some junk food, watch movies, make out-" I trailed off.

"We didn't use to make out during our all night writing sessions." She pointed out.

"Well I thought we could start a new tradition." I smirk, pulling her close by the waist so her body was flush against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled

So that's what we did. We watched The Notebook (Um...it was Ally's choice?), Ordered pizza, soda, and cheesy bread, worked on music, made out, and worked on music.

By midnight we had a full song

_My heart beats fast,  
__And time slows down,  
__Everytime you come around,  
__You're so hypnotizing,  
__But that's not surprising,_

Your eyes shine bright,  
Your smile makes me melt,  
I look at you,  
And I know I've never felt,  
This...way...before

Mmmmhhhh

(Chorus)  
Now my palms are sweaty,  
My head is spinning,  
Is this the end,  
Or a new beginning

_I can't seem to stay in control around you  
__You're on my mind  
Everyday, Every night  
You're my dream come true,  
I think I'm in love for the first time,  
I'm in love with you,_

_You and I,_  
_Are a perfect team,_  
_Two halves of a whole,_  
_United destiny,_  
_You're my everything_  
_You complete me,_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm in love for the first time,_  
_I'm in love with you,_

_Ohhhhhhhh_  
_Hmmmmmm_  
_Ohohoh_

"That's awesome Ally, I think that could be your first single." I grinned. We hadn't discussed who the song should be for, but it fit her.

"Really? You think? Oh my gosh I have my first single." She squealed again, this time tackling me to the ground in a hug. I couldn't help but laugh at her adorkableness.

We laid there for a minute, her laying on top of me, when I suddenly started analyzing everything in mine and Ally's relationship.

Why does she stay with me? She's too good for me. She's perfect. She's an angel in the sky. I'm just an overgrown man child. She's talented and beautiful and I'm gullible and goofy.

"Let's talk about our wedding." Ally grinned, getting up and pulling me with her.

"Okay, you have some ideas?" I asked.

"Austin, girls plan their wedding when their little girls, so of course I have some ideas. I first thought we just have our friends and family. We don't need the press, or screaming fans." She started.

"You're right. I think we should have our wedding somewhere different." I suggest.

"Like where, London?" She asked with a laugh.

"Actually, I was thinking Ireland." I said seriously. "I mean it's perfect. It gets us away from the press because they would never suspect us having our wedding there, you and I have always to visit there, and it has gorgeous scenery. Plus, when our family and friends leave we can spend our honeymoon there. We can explore all of Ireland, go to London, and travel all the U.k."

I smiled seeing her face light up like a kid on Christmas.

"That sounds perfect Austin!" She said, sealing the deal with another kiss.

"No, you're perfect." I answered smiling again, pulling my beautiful fiance closer to me. She laid her head on my chest, I laced her fingers in mine, staring at her engagement ring.

"I can't wait till you become Mrs. Ally Moon." I sigh, kissing her forehead. She nuzzled against me.

"I can't wait till I became Mrs. Ally Moon either. I love you Austin."

"I love you too."

**I own the song. Sorry if it sucks, I guess I'm not a good writer.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.**


	6. I'm Back Baby!

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been a long time but...IT'S HUNTER! I'm back! I shall update more now!**

**2 days later:  
Austin's P.O.V**

Today Ally is recording her first song. Jimmy said she can use the studio, if we released it under his studios name.

So Trish, Dez, and I were in the studio! Ally was in the recording room, me with her playing with the band that was backing her song up.

She sounded amazing, but is that really such a shock?

"Awesome job Ally." Everybody complimented when her single was done. She was blushing hard core, which is adorkable.

Tom, the drummer, walked up to Ally.

"Sing you as beautifully as you are." He said with a wink, causing her to blush more.

WHAT?!

Cool your jets Austin.

Well, you don't have jets but that's besides the point.

"Thanks Tom." She smiled her breathtaking smile.

"No prob, just speaking the truth." He shrugged, grinning.

Would it be bad if I just went up and killed him?

Yes? Oh...:(

"As Austin Moon, I decree that team Austin _and Ally _will go celebrate Ally's new single." I spoke, making sure it was clear that it was JUST the four of us. No stupid drummer named Tom_._

"Here here!" Ally, Trish, and Dez chorused. I grinned wide, wrapping an arm protectively (and a bit possessively) around Ally.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked with concern etched on her face. Aww, so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I mean, even I could tell I've been acting weird...but I can't seem to control it. I've been getting nervous to go on stage, like...afraid.

Can somebody catch stagefright?

No...right?

And I've been more insecure about my appearance, and I have a feeling I'm going to lose Ally, which is my WORST nightmare.

And I had a nightmare once where pancakes no longer existed.

Shudder.

"Um, okay." Ally smiled, unconvinced. Luckily she dropped it, and we went to dine on some delicious food.

"So we've got to get you signed Ally, and as your manager, it'll happen fast." Trish grinned to Ally at the meal.

"Well yeah, with Al's fame as my songwriter and bestest girlfriend, it'll make it quicker." I added, smiling as Ally gave me a peck on the lips.

"I got it!" Dez screamed, making us jump and turn our attention to him. We waited expectantly, and he looked confused.

"I got the corn kernel." He smiled, showing us a slobbered up kernel on his finger.

"Um, good for you Dez." Ally tried to smile.

"You guys should do a music video together of that duet you sang at the concert. That would be amazing." Trish said, bringing us back on subject.

"Music video? I'm going to need a monkey, a trampoline, and 6 jars of hot sauce." Dez spat.

"I like the idea for a music video." I said, looking at Ally for her approval. She was distracted though because apparently she brought her songbook and was writing. I looked over her shoulder to see part of the song.

_You look in the mirror,_  
_ And all you see's,_  
_ A girl who's lost,_  
_ Her identity,_  
_ She's forgotten who she is,_  
_ And what she could be,_  
_ She thinks gone,_  
_ But what she doesn't see,_

"Al's?" I asked, nudging her to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asked, oblivious to what happened. I laughed a bit.

"Want to do a music video together?" I asked. Her eyes lit up like beautiful christmas lights.

"I'd love too."

And this wouldn't be bad right? I shouldn't feel nervous...

Right?

**Sorry it's been FOREVER! But I'm back baby! Anyway, I'm starting off with my music career again. Follow me on twitter Sing_Write_Play and go to my blog .com. I'll also talk about fanfic, but I'm trying to start this career at 18. Help a girl out?**


End file.
